memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Memory Alpha:Vandalismus an Seiten melden und Seiten kurzfristig sperren
«- Memory Alpha:Umgang mit Vandalismus «- Memory Alpha:Admineingriff gewünscht Wenn du der Meinung bist, dass gerade Vandalismus stattfindet, wenn zum Beispiel mehrere Seiten geleert werden, setze ihre Namen auf diese Seite, und liste die Benutzernamen oder IP-Adressen in der Zusammenfassung auf. Der Benutzername oder IP-Adresse wird dann auf der Letzte Änderungen Seite auftauchen, was die Mitglieder auf das Problem aufmerksam macht. Administratoren haben dann die Möglichkeit, betroffene Seiten kurzfristig zu sperren, um weitere Bearbeitungen daran zu verhindern. ---- 21. März 2005 Curps hat einige Seiten mit "xyz is gay" verunstaltet. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 02:57, 21. Mär 2005 (EST) : Attacke ging von 02:32 bis 04:03 (MEZ) und scheint halb-automatisch abgelaufen zu sein, da die Veränderungen in schneller Folge passiert sind. Spuren sollten beseitigt sein. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K| ]] 04:03, 21. Mär 2005 (EST) ::Alter Schwede! Sowas... ::Irgendwie stören jetzt aber die ganzen Änderungen in der Liste :-( --84.130.177.48 06:13, 21. Mär 2005 (EST) 16. Juli 2006 Irgendein Spielkind (wechselnde IP-Adressen) ist hier gerade unterwegs. Ich probier's zu korrigieren, sperren wäre aber schöner, falls ein Admin in der Nähe ist. Gruß, Andrea [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andrea|''talk]] am 08:48, 16. Jul 2006 (UTC) en:Memory Alpha:Vandalism in progress 25. Juni 2009 Offenbar ein Bot mit der IP 92.227.119.175, Textersetzungen im Sekundenabstand -- 15:16, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Der erste Eintrag seit fast drei Jahren! Aber wo treibt diese IP denn ihr Unwesen? Nicht in der MA/de, oder? 19:13, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Vergesst es, ich war nicht ganz auf dem Laufenden... peinlich! 19:14, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Das war meiner Ansicht nach kein Bot. Das war meiner Meinung nach der Benutzer, der sich unter Benutzer:Orion Syndikat angemeldet hat, um nach der Löschung von Starquest Online wie angekündigt zu rächen. War jedenfalls der gleiche IP-Adresskreis. Zudem wurde der Artikel heute gelöscht. Hab ihm schon eine Nachricht unter Benutzer Diskussion:Orion Syndikat hinterlassen. Hoffe das hilft und er schaut da nach.--Tobi72 19:40, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Plasmarelais könnte seinen Bot so programmieren, dass er die letzte Version wiederherstellt, falls eine Seite komplett geleert wird. Damit könnte er zumindest einem Teil der Vandalen den Sand aus den Segeln nehmen. Bot gegen Bot, jo! 19:55, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Gilt eine IP-Adressen-Bereichssperre auch für registrierte user oder nur für unangemeldete? Bei ersterem wär ich in diesem Fall nämlich auch betroffen. Und beweisen, dass es der selbe ist, können wir nicht oder? -- 20:02, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Herr des Chaos, da weißt du aber mehr als ich... :-) vllt ginge es, aber ich halte es nicht für eine gute Idee. Das könnte als Herausforderung aufgefasst werden. Und vllt ist es besser, dass sich jemand erst austobt und dann verschwindet. Und dann kann man die Trümmer zusammenfegen, wie Scotty so schön sagt. Und das Pech war eben, dass auch keiner online war, der ihn sofort hätte stoppen können. Zum Glück habe ich irgendwann Shisma erreicht, der hats dann irgendwann regeln können, nachdem er wiederum Probleme hatte überhaupt reinzukommen... -- 20:13, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich vermute auch, dass es Benutzer:Orion Syndikat war, wie krank bzw kindisch muss man sein, nur weil wir seine Werbung gelöscht haben. Naja wir sollten halt ein Auge auf die MA halten denke mal der wird noch mehrmals zuschlagen jaja diese Leute haben halt keine Freunde und wissen halt vor langerweile nicht was sie tun solln. --Klossi 20:19, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ei, 'tschuldigung wenn das jetzt etwas hart klingt, aber wenn man so blöd ist, und so eine dämliche Bot-Attacke durchzieht, die nach den AGB des DSL-Anbieters verboten(!) ist, muss man sich nicht wundern, wenn einem der DSL-Zugang dann nach einer Beschwerde-Mail gekappt wird. Ich schreibe dann mal an Alice-DSL/Hansenet. So kann's ja nicht gehen, wenn es nichts bringt, muss vielleicht mal Avatar informiert werden, dass der den DSL-Anbieter als CM anschreibt. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 20:27, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sorry fürs Einrücken! Wir wissen aber nicht mit Sicherheit, dass es mit einem Bot gemacht wurde. Das habe ich wegen der kurzen Abstände nur vermutet. Kann man das nachweisen? -- 20:32, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Sorry, dass ich dich dazu gebracht habe. :) Ich hab jetzt Bot-Attacke in die Mail geschrieben und den generellen Verstoß gegen die Alice-AGB angeführt... Es sieht schon sehr danach aus, dass dafür ein Bot eingesetzt wurde. Wenn man nicht so untalentiert ist wie ich, kann man sich leicht einen pywikipedia einrichten oder bastelt sich selbst was... "wrong decision" ist ja nicht sonderlich originell. Mal sehen, was der Provider antwortet. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 20:47, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Defchris, das wird nichts bringen. Wir hatten schon einmal einen Angriff, da habe ich mich an T-Online gewendet. Das Ergebnis war eine Antwort, dass man das an den Anwalt geben muss. Erst dann können oder wollen die was machen. Ich hatte damals die Informationen, die wir hier hatten (3 Tage in Folge Angriffe auf uns) weitergeleitet. Gebracht hat das nichts.--Tobi72 20:53, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Naja, versuchen kann man's. Wenn es nichts bringt, müssen wir dann mal eine Range-Sperre (bzw. mehrere) ansetzen und die so einrichten, dass sich die Benutzer noch weiterhin registrieren und anmelden können. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 21:18, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Das wird schwer. Denn dann kann derjenige das auch.--Tobi72 21:21, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Vielleicht müssen wir zum letzten Mittel greifen. Das will ich natürlich nicht wirklich, aber wenn es sein muss, muss man überlegen, MA halb zu sperren. Ich meine so, dass nur noch angemeldete Benutzer Änderungen vornehmen können. Das aber nur, wenn sonst nichts hilft.--Tobi72 22:12, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Auch wenn ich schon oft tief in mir eine starke Sympathie für diese Lösung empfunden habe denke ich nicht, dass wir so radikal reagieren müssen. Gerade nach der Veröffentlichung von ST XI habe ich zumindest den Eindruck, dass es eine ganze Menge IPs gibt, die mal hier oder dort einen Tippfehler korrigieren oder kleine (sinnvolle!) Beiträge leisten. Natürlich gibt es auch immer wieder Fälle wie diesen.---Bravomike 22:17, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::@Tobi:Wäre das nicht etwas übertrieben? Sowas kommt doch immer mal vor. Wenn er das täglich macht ok, aber sonst.... -- 22:20, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Meine Äußerung ist nicht gedacht, wenn das einmalig ist. Das ist gedacht für den Fall, dass das jetzt täglich kommt. Wenn man den IP-Kreis komplett zu macht, dann bist du ja selbst betroffen, Henk. Ich denke nicht, dass man da dann eine Ausnahme machen kann, da die Überprüfung schon vor dem Anmelden stattfindet. ::Natürlich verstehe ich die Bedenken. Doch wenn der Benutzer die Drohung wahr macht und hier als IP-User massiv eingreift, dann muss man etwas unternehmen. Und ich denke da ist das Halbsperren angenehmer, als das komplette Aussperren einer Gruppe, die nichts dafür kann. So hat man immerhin noch die Möglichkeit, sich einen Benutzer zu erstellen und dann etwas zu ändern. ::In diesem Fall müsste man eine erklärende Erläuterung auf der Hauptseite plazieren. Aber wie gesagt, noch ist das nicht so weit. Warten wir mal die nächsten Tage ab.--Tobi72 22:39, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Wie man sieht hat der Troll heute Nacht wieder zu geschlagen und es ist auch der selbe IP Bereich, also wir müssen was unternehmen wenn das so weiter geht. --Klossi 06:34, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Naja... Das ist aber ein seeeehr großer IP-Bereich und das von heute Nacht war noch recht harmlos. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, bis das bemerkt wurde. 4:27 bis 7:06... wenn das ein richtiger Bot-Angriff gewesen wäre, dann hätte das ganz schön schlimm werden können.--Tobi72 06:39, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Wir müssen halt Wachsam bleiben. --Klossi 06:43, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich weiß was du meinst, wenn aber niemand hier ist, dann kann auch keiner was machen. Das trifft vor allem für Angriffe in der Nacht zu.--Tobi72 06:47, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Tja, aber da kann man nichts machen. Wir können ja schlecht die MA jeden Tag zwischen 24 und 08 Uhr für Bearbeitung sperren.--Bravomike 06:51, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Da bin ich deiner Meinung. Das macht auch keinen Sinn.--Tobi72 06:57, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :IP-Adressen zu sperren bringt vermutlich auch nichts. Es gibt diverse Anonymisier-Dienste und Proxy-Server, die eine andere IP-Adresse haben, als der Troll. Ich will hier keine schlechte Laune verbreiten, aber wer wirklich Ärger machen will, der schafft das auch. Naja, ich zumindest werde heute mal ein Auge auf die MA werfen. 07:17, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) 26. Oktober 2009 So, wir haben hier einen Troll mit wechselnden IP-Adressen, der eine regelmäßige Attacke auf Benutzer:Shisma führt. Er setzt so was, wie Ihr Freaks langweilt mich total in Artikel, häufig in Regierung ein. Leider ist es nicht möglich, dieses Spielkind zu sperren.-- 17:21, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Shisma hat ja jetzt erstmal Alle Artikel für ne Stunde geschützt. Der Troll hat da wohl ne art Racheaktion vor oder so. -- 17:25, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Sieht ganz so aus, wenn der Shisma for President oder ähnliches schreibt.-- 17:27, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Sowie der sich jetzt benommen hat, wird er, schätze ich, nach Ende der Sperrung wiederkommen und keine Ruhe geben.-- 17:42, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) 29. Mai 87.181.100.143 - Vandalismus an Wissenschaft --D47h0r Talk 19:30, 29. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Ich hab ihn mal gesperrt. Wobei, vllt. wärs auch ne einmalige sache geblieben. -- 19:44, 29. Mai 2011 (UTC) 26. Januar 2012 Der neu registrierte Benutzer Mathias44444 hat Änderungen an 2305 und Liste von Geburtstagen vorgenommen, welche eigentlich Vandalismus sind. Die selben Änderungen wurden auch schon mal von einer IP durchgeführt, meine ich. Von daher ist das wohl kein ernst geminter Account. Ich würd ja sagen sperren, aber ich weiß grad nicht für wie lange (auf Dauer?). -- 22:37, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Also nun ist der Benutzer ja gesperrt. Erstmal würde ich das lassen. Zudem hat es keinen Sinn, einen Artikel für den entsprechenden Benutzer zu sperren, da er diese Art von Einträgen schon in vielen anderen Artikeln vorgenommen hat. Und wir können nicht alle sperren.--Tobi72 23:58, 31. Jan. 2012 (UTC) 15. Juni 2013 Der anonyme User, der in den letzten Tagen unter verschiednen IP-Adressen (89.0.50.144, 89.0.47.202, 89.0.17.162, 89.0.61.187, 89.0.26.38, 89.0.35.107) an mehreren selbst erstellten Artikeln (insbesondere im Bereich Logbücher) herumwerkelt, hat zum wiederholten Male AZL-Hinweise entfernt. Die zur Löschung vorgeschlagenen Artikel Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (Romane) und Liste der Rangabzeichen‎‎ werden zudem stur weiterbearbeitet, obwohl es sehr offensichtlich auf eine Löschung hinauslaufen wird. Im Fall der Liste der Rangabzeichen‎‎ ist die Abstimmungsphase (5 Tage) bereits abgelaufen. Es wurde mindestens einmal versucht den User über die IP-Diskussion direkt anzusprechen. Auch im AZL-Forum Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (Romane) findet sich eine Mahnung zum Entfernen des AZL-Hinweises. (Da hatte ich was verwechselt). Hinzu kommen weitere Anmerkungen über das Fehlverhalten in den Bearbeitungszusammenfassungen. Da sich der User offenbar auch nicht anmelden will um eine normale Kommunikation zu ermöglichen, schlage ich vor, die beiden benannten Seiten für weitere Bearbeitungen zu sperren, bzw. zu löschen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 10:13, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) / ergänzt: --Fizzbin-Junkie 10:50, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Habe beide Artikel bis zur Klärung der AZL-Abstimmung gesperrt. Sobald diese abgeschlossen ist, können die Artikel wieder freigegeben werden. Wie weiter mit besagtem User verfahren werden soll, weiß ich im Moment auch nicht, wahllos IPs zu sperren wäre da nicht sinnvoll. --D47h0r Talk 10:34, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ja, das erscheint mir auch schwierig, da es nur temporär nützen würde. Neben der AZl-Sache wurde auch die hohe Anzahl vermeidbarer Edits schon ohne Erfolg angemahnt. Bleibt abzuwarten, wie er/sie sich weiter verhält. Die anderen Logbuch-Artikel sollte man aber im Auge behalten, hab da grad auch schon Doppelungen entdeckt, die es nachzubearbeiten gilt. --Fizzbin-Junkie 10:50, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Nachdem nun auch Liste von Rangabzeichen angelegt wurde, wo abseits der ersten Artikel-Sperre munter weitergearbeitet wird, hab ich jetzt die erste IP für 3 Tage gesperrt. Entweder will der Nutzer es nicht verstehen oder es ist ihm egal. Wird sowas weiter vorkommen, werde ich die IPs nach und nach sperren, natürlich nur temprorär. --D47h0r Talk 13:15, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Musste leider auch schon Eingreifen, müssen das halt im auge behalten.--Klossi (Diskussion) 17:59, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich bedaure es anmerken zu müssen, aber besagter User geistert leider weiterhin in der Datenbank umher und zieht nach dem Motto "stur linke Spur" sein Ding bzgl. der Logbuch-Artikel durch. Wie sich aus den bisherigen Diskussionen erkennen lässt, scheint er völlig beratungsresistent zu sein. Die Versionshistorie mancher Logbuch-Artikel liest sich bereits wie ein Edit-War-Protokoll. Da werden selbst Anweisungen und Erklärungsversuche von Admins ignoriert (siehe hier). Ich bitte daher um einen Admineingriff und Sperre sämtlicher von diesem anonymen User genutzter IPs. --Fizzbin-Junkie 17:54, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :So, nachdem mir das Treiben mit dem IP-Nutzer, sei es unser "Bekannter" oder wer anders, etwas auf den Keks geht, habe ich jetzt die besagten Logbuch-Artikel für einen Monat für IPs gesperrt. Einen Monat dehalb, damit mal Ruhe reinkommt, denke nicht, dass hier Tage oder Wochen reichen. Hier muss mal ein Standpunkt gesetzt werden. Sollten weitere derartige Artikel folgen oder sonst wie ein IP-Benutzer derartig auffallen, werde ich wohl eher die Sperren setzen. Ist zwar nicht das Gelbe vom Ei in der Behandlung anderer Nutzer, aber bei derartiger Sturheit sehe ich momentan kein anderes Mittel. --D47h0r Talk 18:25, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) 3. Juli 2013 Wie verfahren wir mit Fällen wie hier oder hier? Ich glaube es waren noch ein paar mehr solcher Fälle, finde sie nun auf die schnelle nicht? Scheinbar mehren sich in letzter Zeit Fälle, an denen zumeist in Sidebars Artikel im Plural angelegt werden oder einfach willkürliche Änderungen vorgenommen werden. --D47h0r Talk 09:54, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Februar/März 2015 Im Bereich der Nächsten Episoden hier und hier hat eine IP einfach die Episoden vom September genommen und sie in die 12. und 13. KW diesen Jahres kopiert, wobei ich jetzt nicht sagen kann, ob das Vandalismus ist, weil die ja auf der Hauptseite angezeigt werden, oder ob da jemand dumm ist. Ich finde trotzdem, dass da etwas getan werden muss. Das Sperren der IP dürfte nicht die Lösung sein, da sie das vor über einem Monat getan hat. Ich schlage vor, dass wir den Bereich der Nächsten Episoden unzugänglich für IPs machen, sonst geben wir irgendwann wieder falsche Infos auf der Hauptseite preis und die Memory Alpha steht ziemlich blöd da. Das ist zwar ein drastischer Schritt, aber sieht das jemand anders? Falls ja, möge er jetzt sprechen, oder für immer schweigen 12:33, 28. Mär. 2015 (UTC) 16.08.2016 Die Seite Diskussion:Gene Roddenberry wurde im wiederholten Maße unsachgemäß bearbeitet. Ich bitte daher um Seitensperrung und ev. Sperrung der User-IP 86.56.114.63‎ --Fizzbin-Junkie 10:55, 16. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :erledigt 20:27, 16. Aug. 2016 (UTC) 22.10.2017 Ich bitte um eine sofortige Schutz-Sperre für die Seite Susanne Schwab für die nächsten paar Tage, mit einer Zugriffsbeschränkung allein ab Administratorebene (dann hab ich zwar auch keinen Zugriff mehr, aber das ist schon ok). Grund: hier werden Änderungen "auf Anfrage" oder "im Namen von" ohne Nachweis oder weitere Informationen gemacht (siehe auch Diskussion zur Seite). --Fizzbin-Junkie 12:26, 22. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Erledigt --Klossi (Diskussion) 13:16, 22. Okt. 2017 (UTC)